ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Friki
Friki is the defunct global entertainment TV brand for children from the Cartoonverse brand, owned by Fox International Channels under license to Cartoonverse Worldwide. Launched on June 10, 2005 as a joint venture between Cartoonverse Television, Splashinis Television's Family Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, The Harvey Entertainment Company and NBCUniversal Global Networks, Friki contains children's entertainment programming with cartoon brand from Cartoonverse Television, Family Entertainment, The Harvey Entertainment Company and Universal Animation Studios, and specialized in entertainment television channels for children in 19 countries through Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia, buying their bets, for 50%. Among Friki's sister channels are TV1 and TV2, also owned and operated by Fox International Channels. Friki was previously owned by Cartoonverse Networks and is operated by Cartoonverse International Networks since its launch until Fox International Channels acquired all of the Friki's international feeds in 2007. On December 31, 2014, Friki was discontinued forever. History In early 2005, Cartoonverse Television, Splashinis Television's Family Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, The Harvey Entertainment Company and NBCUniversal Global Networks announced that they had banded together to launch a new international children's entertainment TV channel produced in Eurasia, Friki, which would be used to broadcast TV shows from the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop, including the Family Entertainment series such as Mission to Mars: The Series and Ryan & Isabella: The Series. This channel will also broadcast most of the foreign children's programming previously aired on M-Net, plus Baby Potter: The Series. The channel is designed to maintain a variety of successful live promotions and animated real estate-style pollution for children to collect with advertising, promotions, license distributions, lineups, and initial multi-hour promotions. Friki's first feed was launched in Germany on June 10, 2005, followed by the launch of Friki's Romanian feed on December 27, 2005, thus founding Friki International (a Madrid-based children's entertainment television venture between Cartoonverse Television, Family Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, The Harvey Entertainment Company and NBCUniversal Global Networks). Friki's Hungarian and Italian feeds were then launched in mid-June and mid-October 2006. NBCUniversal Global Networks and Universal Animation Studios sold these Friki channels to Fox International Channels, who were then responsible for the transmission of Friki feeds. On January 15, 2007, Fox International Channels and Cartoonverse Worldwide announced plans to release Friki's two new feeds both in Australia via Foxtel and in Hungary via Magyar Telekom on November 15. 2007, with two official 30-60-second promotions in June-August (starring Pablo, Shrek, Donkey Kong, Roco and Abyss). The last official promo (which is a modified version of Nickelodeon's Promo from Are You Ready with "Fly High" from DNC) was released on October 15th (30 seconds) and 28th (60 seconds), 2007, on many Australian and Hungarian television channels. Friki's Australian and Hungarian feeds were officially launched on November 15, 2007, followed by Friki's eight feeds from 2008 to 2011 in Turkey, Russia, Ukraine, Israel, Southeast Asia and the Philippines, this time with 30 to 60 second promos featuring "Fly High" from DNC. The Indian Friki feed was launched on May 15, 2008 on Dish TV, Tata Sky, Airtel Digital TV and Sun Direct, while Friki's feed for the Middle East was launched on September 29, 2009. The 2007-2012 bumpers were composed by The Eggplant. In 2012, Friki presented a global rebranding with new bumpers, new promos, new idents and new advertisements. Fox International Channels and Cartoonverse Worldwide intend to control Friki's various feeds by monitoring children's programs to discriminate against the series' promotions. Later, in 2013, Fox International Channels and Cartoonverse Worldwide set the closing date of all Friki feeds as both December 31, 2014, at 11:59 p.m., and January 1, 2015, at 12:00 p.m. Ultimately, both Friki and Friki International were finally closed on December 31, 2014 at 11:59 p.m. and on January 1, 2015 at 12:00 p.m., thus marking the end of Friki after 9 years on air. Channels There were over 19 Friki feeds in Europe, Asia, Australia and Africa. Europe *Friki Scandinavia *Friki Germany *Friki Italy *Friki Netherlands *Friki Portugal *Friki Poland *Friki Turkey *Friki Greece *Friki Hungary *Friki Romania *Friki Israel *Friki Russia *Friki Ukraine Asia & Australia *Friki Australia *Friki Middle East *Friki India *Friki Southeast Asia *Friki Philippines Africa *Friki South Africa See also *Fox International Channels *Cartoonverse Networks *Cartoonverse International Networks Category:Children's television Category:Children's television networks Category:Fox International Channels Category:Rockville International Networks Category:Cartoonverse Networks Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:2005 establishments Category:2014 disestablishments Category:NBCUniversal Global Networks Deutschland Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse Television Category:Cartoonverse Television International Category:Joint ventures Category:Children's television brands Category:Television brands Category:NBCUniversal Category:NBCUniversal Global Networks Category:The Harvey Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Category:Universal Pictures